Lazos
by NozomiTorres
Summary: Naruto era cien por ciento el ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca en sorprender a la gente , él Sasuke Uchiha lo experimentaría personalmente que tan cierto era ... Mpreg
1. chapter 1

Por años había intentado cortar esos lazos que creo al tener trece años de edad , esos lazos que resistían hasta ese día , que por más qué intentará nunca desaparecían (aunque tratará de decir que no existían , estos seguían allí ) cada vez que intentaba cortarlos de tajo "él" aparecía y con su estúpida sonrisa y sus enormes ojos azules llenos de bondad y sentimientos lo hacían dudar , nunca pensó que su mayor debilidad seria un idiota rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas , nunca pensó que con unas palabras Naruto Uzumaki tiraría al carajo todas sus defensas y planes de destrucción

\- ¡ estoy enamorado de ti dattebayo ! - y con esa sencilla confesión Sasuke supo que desde ese momento en adelante jamás podría cortar ese lazo que lo unía a Naruto ,por que ahora era más que amistad lo que los unía , ahora era amor ya que con esa confesión los sentimientos que se negaban a desaparecer en el azabache florecieron .

Sasuke también estaba enamorado de Naruto y ahora nadie ni nada lo alejarían del atolondrado rubio ...


	2. 2

Jamás en sus sueños pensó que la forma de terminar de convencer a Sasuke para que regresará a la aldea era confesarle sus sentimientos , anteriormente ya había intentado convencerlo hablándole sobre los lazos de amistad ,compañerismo cosa que pensándolo mejor a su parecer había hecho más que enfurecer a Sasuke , demasiado furioso de hecho ..

En una siguiente ocasión había intentado convencerlo o mas bien obligarlo usando la fuerza , cosa que salió muy pero muy mal . De hecho el capitán Yamato aun tenia pesadillas de esa escena y eso era ya decir bastante ¡ era el aterrador capitán Yamato de quien hablaba !

Luego de esa mala pasada ,cuando creyó que si la fuerza y todo lo demás no funcionaban con Sasuke nada podría ¡ y ya lo había intentado todo ! ¡¿ que diablos se suponía que debía intentar ahora ?!

\- amor

\- ¡¿qué ?!

\- quiero decir mi pequeño alumno idiota que lo único que no has intentado y que pensando todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes la única respuesta es el amor - Kakashi había soltado tan tranquilo aquellas palabras mientras leía uno de sus pervertidos libros haciendo que Naruto pensara que lo estaba fastidiando ,de nuevo - del que muchos desean

\- ¡¿ de que rayos esta hablando sensei ?! - por lo que el peliplateado tuvo que armarse de una gran paciencia para explicar su punto , tratar con un Naruto de doce años era difícil ,tratar con una de diecisiete era una misión rango "s" - ¡ dejé de bromear con eso y digame una idea de verdad dattebayo !

-tú no tienes remedio alguno niño - después de un sonoro suspiro Kakashi cerró su libro y con una sonrisa bajo su máscara continuo con su explicación - ¿ qué es lo que sientes cuando ves a Sasuke ?- no contestó no entendía de hecho esa pregunta - ¿ y que creés que el siente cuando te ve ? - eso menos lo sabia - pues como tu sensei te dejó de tarea que pienses en todas esas veces que ustedes compartieron de mocosos y piensa (que alguna neurona buena has de tener aún ) y resuelve tu problema de como convencer a Sasuke.

Y eso fue lo que hizo ... Lo cuál lo hizo ver lo que Kakashi-sensei decía , eran ellos dos ,corriendo,riendo,entrenando ,siendo rivales,preocupándose el uno por el otro,llorando ,siendo felices ,peleando , siendo hermanos,mejores amigos todo era amor ,amor fraternal el mismo que ya había intentado decir a Sasuke, cosa que no funcionó , por que era mentirse que sólo quería que volviera por que eran amigos ,al que consideraba su hermano , el quería que regresara por que estaba enamorado , era amor de otra clase .

Por esa razón a pesar de lo arriesgado que fuera , admitir que era por amor que lo quería de vuelta ,amor de pareja pues el lo diría , sin importar que un chidori estuviera a punto de colisionar con Sakura , el se lanzó en medio del ataque y grito con todo lo que pudo

\- ¡ estoy enamorado de ti dattebayo !- y viendo como Sasuke y todos los presentes se quedaban atónitos pensó que por una vez su pervertido sensei tenia razón en algo

"La respuesta era el amor ".


	3. 3

3 NOTICIAS QUE VUELAN

Si alguna vez alguien les hubiera dicho que verían al revoltoso de la aldea , el payaso de la clase y el enano de todos como un símbolo de esperanza , se hubieran puesto a reír y hubieran seguido riendo hasta ese día .

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad de ver al orgulloso , altanero (y sexy según algunos otros ) que Sasuke Uchiha no dar pelea y regresar al lugar donde el mismo había repetido que destruiría , pues hubieran golpeado a esas personas y tal vez hubieran masacrado a alguien .

Menos mal nadie hizo tal cosa ya que hubieran tenido que disculparse y luego retractarse .

El eterno payaso de la clase se había convertido en un símbolo de esperanza para todos , Naruto Uzumaki se había labrado el respeto de todos . Y sobre todo Sasuke Uchiha , si el corazón de hielo definitivamente había vuelto a Konoha , no era ningún genjutsu de Kurenai-sensei , tampoco era ninguna plantita "medicinal" que a veces Anko-sensei usaba , no era tampoco un sueño ya que nadie dormía era medio día ¡ por el amor a Kami , aquello era real ! Él gran desertor Sasuke Uchiha regresando a Konoha por su propio pie .

\- ¡¿ que clase de horrible tortura le hicieron a mi Sasuke-Kun para que regrese así de fácil ?! - y todos tenían sus teorías locas de la razón , pero sólo unas cuantas personas sabían la verdad , todo el equipo Kakashi (que incluía a Yamato y Sai obviamente ) - ¡ Kakashi-sensei es un monstruo de seguro lo sumergió en algún genjutsu de tortura o algo así !

\- ¡ cierra la boca Ino ! Si tan preocupada estas por "Sasuke-Kun" ve con tu amiga Sakura y preguntale que pasó - era odioso ver como su amiga rubia lloriqueaba por el bienestar del Uchiha cuando debería estar preocupada por ellos mismo, regresaban de una misión y se habían topado con gente muy peligrosa ganándose así unos cuantos golpes y heridas ,cosa que la rubia olvido al momento de poner un pie en la entrada y ver como al mismo tiempo el equipo del Hatake entraba como si fuera alguna celebridad con Sasuke , era un fastidio total , valla que las noticias volaban en esa aldea cinco minutos habían pasado en los que oficialmente el azabache regresaba a Konoha y ya todas las demás aldeas sabían de esto, su club de fans había sido el primero en aparecer y así sucesivamente una serie de locas noticias ,teorías y rumores empezaron a volar en todo el país del fuego .

"En Konoha la noticias volaban , inclusive la Hokage no podía tirarse un pedo sin que media Konoha ya supiera el olor y la hora en que se lo había tirado , sin duda las noticias vuelan "

Y sin embargo las noticias que vuelan aun no volaban hasta él , tendría que ir por ellas

\- ¡ hey tú ! ¡¿ que rayos pasó ?! - por que a pesar de todo Shikamaru quería saber y así estar informado

¡ hey que el conocimiento es poder !..

A mi primer lectora por estos lares Saludos especiales :3 KITSUNE TAKAHARI


	4. 4

Sí algún día hubiese sabido que se divertiría de lo lindo a costa del alumno que más le había costado tratar en la infancia ,pues hubiese tenido una cámara a la mano para repetir esos momentos constantemente , después de todo , no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha se aparecía frente a ti con un tenue nerviosismo preguntándote o mejor dicho pidiendo un consejo (que dicho sea de paso sin modales algunos )

\- ¿ que quieres decir con que no sabes que hacer con Naruto ?

\- tsk no te hagas el idiota ahora Kakashi

\- oh disculpa "Sasuke-sama" - de todas formas aprovecharía para fastidiar al azabache - pero si hablas entre medio de los dientes y no me das demasiados detalles pues no puedo entenderte - sonrió tal como lo haría Sai , de seguro el ex-ANBU le gustaría aprender de el , mientras Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo

\- entiendes lo que quiero decir

\- bueno , lo que entiendo es que después de tan arriesgada y bonita ( por que hay que ser honestos fue simpática ) declaración no han hablado al respecto así que no sabes en que términos estas con el y no sabes como actuar frente a Naruto - y volvió a sonreír al ver la estupefacción en el rostro del azabache - ¿ estoy en lo correcto , o no ?

\- tsk

\- tomaré eso como un " si Kakashi-sensei es correcto " - el tic de Sasuke cada vez crecía mas y Kakashi disfrutaba de eso - bueno conociendo el problema que te aqueja la respuesta realmente es sencilla

\- eso esperó

\- claro ... Como sabemos que eres un asco a la hora de hablar , pues eso esta descartado no creó que seas capaz de ir y decirle a Naruto lo mismo que el te dijo a ti , además seria tan extraño , no digo que podrías pero eso dejalo para después , por ahora lo que debes hacer es tomar acciones

\- ¿ que tipo de acciones genio ?

\- sencillo debes besarlo , ve hacia el estampalo contra algún árbol , besalo hasta que no le quede aliento aprovechate de él y así el entenderá lo mucho que lo quieres también ...

Y pudo haber dicho más pero ya tenia suficiente por el momento ,el rostro de Sasuke era impagable , eso le enseñaría a tenerle mas respeto , además de seguro Naruto le agradecería después de todo iban a besarlo ...


	5. 5

Por que nunca antes había estado en boca de todo mundo por algo que para su total desgracia aun no pasaba , halla a dónde iba algunas chicas fans de Sasuke lo miraban con odio comentando que ojalá el azabache nunca hubiese sido su amigo ya que debido a eso el otro lo había engatusado para que se enamorará de él, otras que ya se habían resignado lo felicitaban por su gran logró , haberse ganado el corazón del galán de Konoha Sasuke Uchiha y que esperaba que su relación fuera duradera ,esos comentarios sin duda lo estaban fastidiando en especial los que lo felicitaban por eso ultimo , ganarse el corazón del Uchiha que él sinceramente empezaba a dudar .

Desde que Naruto había hecho la confesión había pasado como dos semanas , dos semanas en las que Sasuke a su parecer lo había estado evitando , estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar a que lo dejaran tranquilo ( en especial las locas fans de Sasuke que solo querían degollarlo ) cuando dio la vuelta y casi cae de espaldas cuando Sasuke apareció en una nube de humo frente a él

\- ¡¿ teme pero que demonios ...

\- cierra la boca dobe

\- ¡ a mi no me dices que me...

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando la boca del azabache se estampó contra la suya ¡ Sasuke lo estaba besando ! , su corazón latía rápidamente tanto que sintió que se le salia del pecho , levemente escuchó los murmullos y suspiros de los presentes que miraban aquel beso algunos con fascinación otros con asco pero eso no importaba para Naruto en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era saber que con aquel beso Sasuke le estaba dando una respuesta , de una forma que de ahora en adelante le iba a encantar .

" porqué prefería acciones antes que las palabras "

Saludos esperó que les este gustando esta serie ..


	6. 6

Naruto balanceaba ambos pies allí sentado en la rama del árbol en el que estaba mientras tarareaba algo parecido a una canción de cuna que sabia Kami donde la había escuchado pero que ahora siempre la tarareaba , cualquiera que viera al rubio pensaría que estaba de lo más tranquilo holgazaneando un domingo en la mañana , claramente se habrían estado equivocados Naruto estaba de todo menos tranquilo , dentro de su cabeza todo era un caos desde hacia semanas ¿ la razón ? Simple , llevaba ya casi un mes saliendo oficialmente con Sasuke , habían tenido citas , se habían besado , peleaban , reconciliaban , se volvía a besar pero aun no había tenido , como Naruto decía "la noche" , si ellos dos aun no habían pasado al siguiente nivel en su relación , quería pensar que era culpa de Sasuke que siempre parecía rehuir cuando los besos empezaban a volverse más ardientes pero la verdad también era culpa suya

Cada vez que Sasuke al ver que la situación se tornaba más ardiente rehuía con estúpidas escusas de qué no quería lastimarlo y luego casi que salia corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya , claro él se quedaba como idiota sin saber que hacer o decir para detenerle , ese era su dilema , si ambos no ponían de su parte nunca llegaría a ningún lado y por esa razón esa mañana había decidido salir a descansar al aire y libre tratando de pensar una buena forma de que ese día fuera uno especial uno en el que él y Sasuke darían el siguiente paso en su relación .

Pero definitivamente el amor no era cosa fácil , llevaba unas cuantas horas allí sentado balanceando los pies sin que a su mente llegará alguna idea y empezaba a pensar que tal vez moriría virgen y si era virgen , de seguro Sakura vería aquello realmente divertido y ni que decir de Sai que de seguro lo molestaría aun mas diciendo por todo el mundo lo virgen que él era si era tan maldito que de seguro lo hacia, así que con ellos dos ni de chiste una a pedir algún consejo o ayuda pero , hizo una mueca de seriedad absoluta , que tal ¿ Kakashi-sensei ? Después de todo su ex-sensei podía llegar a ser todo menos un inocente sobre temas amorosos como él que le aquejaban a Naruto , no por nada había escuchado por ahí que Shizune y Anko habían dejado de ser amigas por Kakashi quién había salido con ambas y ahora ellas se peleaban por él , tal vez se burlaría pero sin duda la daría un buen consejo después de todo el había sido quien le ayudo a traer Sasuke a la aldea con solo una sencilla declaración de amor ,si lo había decidido así que dejándose caer al suelo corrió decidido hasta Kakashi dispuesto a confesarle sus dilemas y escuchar algún consejo .

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarlo justo donde se imaginó lejos de ciertas kunoichi que lo buscaban , en el bosque recostado en el pasto con su inseparable libro que al sentir la presencia de su alumno rubio guardó en su porta shuriken , Naruto se acomodó a su lado y con un sonrojo tan fuerte como los que a veces Hinata tenia habló atropelladamente

-¡ necesitó que me ayude a seducir a Sasuke para finalmente tener "la noche" dattebayo!

\- ¡¿ qué ?! - sin duda Kakashi había esperado todo menos aquella petición de haber tenido un vaso de agua o de alguna bebida en la mano la habría escupido en plena cara del rubio , aunque después de procesar la petición ladeó la cabeza y con una sonrisa ladina ( parecía no odia decirlo a ciencia cierta con esa máscara ) abrazando por los hombros al rubio comenzó a relatarle la forma ideal de seducir a su otro alumno azabache , si , Naruto ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber acudido al peliplateado ...


	7. 7

One-shot

Sasuke sabia qué Naruto se traía algo entre manos cuando este le pidió que lo invitará a la feria que se llevaba a cabo esa noche en la aldea en honor a quien sabia que la verdad no había prestado tanta atención ya que estaba mas concentrado en devorar la boca del rubio quien aprovechó su momento de debilidad en el cuál Sasuke solo dijo si sin entender a que se refería el Uzumaki ,ya después de que su cerebro hiciera clic entendió que el rubio lo había chantajeado y el ni cuenta que se había dado .

Aunque no se quejaba besar a Naruto era lo más delicioso que podía haber para él , enarcó una ceja cuando Naruto apareció a tiempo para irse a la feria enfundado en un traje tradicional que en realidad le sentaba de maravilla , y contra lo que creía Naruto no lo besó como acostumbraba para saludar

-¿estas listo teme ? ¡ hay que apresurarse no quiero llegar tarde será muy divertido ya lo verás dattebayo ! él ni siquiera pudo contestar cuando se vio arrastrado por la aldea tomado de la mano del rubio quién lo había agarraos desprevenido ya que a él no le gustaba ese tipo de demostraciones amorosas en público es que la gente era demasiado metiche .

La feria había sido sin duda algo singular nunca antes (qué se acordará )había asistido a una así ,no tenia algún punto de referencia para compararla así que si el decía que estaba bien lo estaba , además lo qué más le importaba era que Naruto se divirtiera y valla que lo había hecho ,habían comido , jugado tiro al blanco (Naruto era un tramposo jugando algo que siendo shinobi obviamente ganaría con los ojos cerrados ) subiéndose a los juegos mecánicos , Sasuke siendo obligado a comprarle golosinas todas las que quisiera , había válido la pena la sonrisa del Uzumaki siempre valía cualquier tontería que tuviera que hacer para que este la conservará que claro nunca se lo diría .

Finalmente había llegado el momento de irse a sus casas aunque Naruto lo había terminado arrastrando a su departamento con la escusa de que quería mostrarle algo , sabia que no debía aceptar pero la mirada tan tierna con que le vio termino por convencerlo y aceptar , al llegar ambos entraron y Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que su departamento ,no estaba tan mal como recordaba de su niñez estaba limpio y ordenado eso si que era un milagro.

Minutos después Naruto le ofreció una bebida que el no rechazó tenia sed después de ver comer tanto dulce al rubio él había terminado con la boca seca ,lo bebió de un solo sorbo y con una ceja enarcada Naruto lo veía entre nervioso y ansioso

\- es un obsequio d..de Kakashi-sensei es sidra ... Sin alcohol -había dicho cuando le preguntó que era lo que había bebido minutos después de sentir como su cuerpo se sentía diferente , acalorado

\- ¿ seguro qué a Kakashi no sé le ocurrió envenenar esa "sidra" ?

\- ¿ por que lo dices , t...te sientes mal ?

\- extraño más bien -debió intuir en ese mismo momento que algo pasaba , Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa le ofreció otro trago de aquella bebida rosa y en lugar de rechazarla, la aceptó e incluso hizo a Naruto beber , si debió intuir que algo pasaba cuando obligó a Naruto a sentarse en su regazo y empezó a besarlo , sus manos ,ni siquiera sabia como había hecho para despojar de la parte superior de la ropa al rubio , sus manos habían cobrado vida propia , definitivamente algo había salido mal , él que no quería dar el siguiente paso por miedo , por inseguridad mandó todo eso a algún rincón de su cabeza mientras sentía las manos de Naruto acariciarle , olvidó que le había prometido a alguien no tener relaciones con el rubio hasta no estar cien por ciento seguro de que no terminaría lastimando a Naruto no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente el era un bastardo que no se merecía el cariño ni la entrega del Uzumaki y sin embargo seguía besándolo , colando su lengua en la boca contraria , acariciando su cuerpo , cada centímetro de su bronceada piel .

No se merecía todo lo que Naruto le ofrecía sin esperar más que su cariño a cambio era todo lo que el pedía que lo quisiera

\- yo no necesitó nada material teme , yo sólo te quiero a ti

Había dicho hacia unos días atrás cuando el le preguntó que era lo que le gustaría tener en su cumpleaños que estaba a dos meses de ser , por esa razón Sasuke no quería hacer eso , sabia que independientemente de qué tuviera todo el cuidado del mundo en algún punto siempre lo lastimaba , cuando le gritaba por alguna estupidez , cuando se ponía celoso por que Naruto quería a Sai como su amigo pero Sasuke no lo soportaba, eso era emocional y ahora estaba a punto de dañarlo físicamente de una forma diferente a un enfrentamiento , pero ya no podía ni quería detenerse , siguió besándole , acariciándole , arrancándole lo poco que le cubría ya , quedando ambos desnudos frente a frente , verlo tan expuesto ante él , verlo jadeante pidiéndole que siguiera avanzando hizo que Sasuke se repitiera mentalmente que nunca quería dejar ir a Naruto ni tampoco alejarse de él, no se merecía nada , no se merecía ese momento tan especial que el Uzumaki le estaba obsequiando , Sasuke no se merecía aquella entrega que Naruto le daba , sin embargo él era egoísta y aunque no se lo mereciera ahora era y seria incapaz de dejar ir de rechazarlo

Seria egoísta una vez más y aunque no se lo mereciera lo tomaría ,lo haría tomaría esa entrega ,ese amor , esa pureza y la conservaría por siempre y para siempre

\- sabes Sasuke , realmente te amo ... Demasiado - parpadeó tratando de entender como Naruto era capaz de amarle tanto después de todo lo que había hecho , ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a derramar lágrimas no sabia si de dolor ,felicidad, , amor , no importaba solo importaba que él también lo amaba , volvió a besarlo y esta vez le susurró qué aun era tiempo de que se arrepintiera que no se merecía tal entrega , el no se enojaría al contrario lo entendería , Naruto solo había sonreído con cariño y le repitió que lo amaba y que si había algo que tenía seguro en esa vida es que lo quería a él y solamente a él , esa fue la respuesta que Sasuke necesitaba escuchar , lo penetró iniciando el vaivén de caderas entre gemidos ,gritos , sudor y lágrimas ambos se entregaron él uno con él otro , amándose en la oscuridad de la noche .

Por qué Sasuke no creía merecer nada de aquello y sin embargo no era capaz de alejarse , seria egoísta una vez más y sin importar cuantos se opusieran él no sé separaría ya nunca más de Naruto además tampoco era así de fácil ya que obviamente Naruto Uzumaki nunca iba a dejarlo que se fuera de su lado , así que ambos serian egoístas por qué lo suyo había fluido lentamente con el tiempo sin darse cuenta de se estaban enamorando

" uno solo se enamora de verdad cuando no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo"*

¡ Cuánta razón había en aquella frase ! ahora ambos lo sabían ...

* El Laberinto de los espiritus

saludos :3


	8. 8

Se dejó caer de golpe al suelo tratando de no desmayarse en el proceso , se sentía tan avergonzado de haber dejado que ocurriese una vez , el Naruto Uzumaki ¡ se había desmayado ! Y lo pero ¡ en medio de una misión ! Ese percance casi hace que Sasuke se pusiera histérico pensando que lo habían envenenado , y sus demás compañeros tuvieran que sufrir con un Uchiha posesivo y preocupado , mala combinación , después de eso todo había empeorado

Llevaba ya seis meses de relación con Sasuke y por tres meses todo había sido perfecto, en su relación nada podía ir mejor , bueno si , ya que , no era por presumir pero , él y Sasuke habían estado pensando en llevar su relación un paso más . Pensaban en casarse , y cuando creyó qué nada podía salir mal con tanta felicidad , los siguientes tres meses fueron una pesadilla no en su relación en sí , si no con su salud , había enfermado de un momento a otro su cuerpo había empezado a sentir algo , se había debilitado considerablemente , hacer algún jutsu ,técnica o tener algún enfrentamiento le costaba un esfuerzo enorme , se cansaba demasiado rápido y como en la misión al querer ignorar el cansancio , su cuerpo le reclamaba y terminaba desmayado .

Pero eso no era la peor parte , la peor parte era cuando le daban náuseas... Así es ,náuseas eso era lo peor ¡ no podía comer ramen sin salir corriendo a los tres minutos directo al baño a dejar ir por el lavabo lo que acababa de comer ! ¡ su preciado ramen !

Era todo un desastre y habían pasado tres meses y la cosa no paraba allí , cuando creyó que ya nada podía molestarle mas que náuseas, mareos y desmayos , un buen día se dio cuenta que su ropa empezaba a apretarle en cierta área . En su abdomen ¡ estaba engordando ! ¡Más bien como decían ¡ tenia panzita ! Eso había sido el colmo de todo , eso si le preocupaba , sentía que era una señal de que se moría y Kurama no hacia anda para calmarlo es más desde que su enfermedad (por que estaba enfermo lo sabia ) empezó no había dicho ni pío (bueno tal vez Woff ya que era una clase de perro grande ) se había ido a lugar inhóspito y oscuro de su mente y no le dirigía ni siquiera un insulto de hecho cada que intentaba mantener una conversación con el , algo pasaba , sentía como si un huracán lo succionará y luego lo expulsara con furia .

Sasuke no ayudaba en nada con su histeria y sobre protección le entendía que estuviera preocupado ,que durante tanto tiempo se habían negado sus sentimientos como para que ahora cuando mas felices eran un enfermedad se lo arrebatará , lo entendía perfecto , lo que no entendía era como rayos Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían como "cúbito de hielo" , el " eres una molestia " y " mira que divino soy así que no te me acerques "( de acuerdo ese último era invento de Sai ) hubiese prohibido que saliera de misión y/o hiciera algún esfuerzo , y ni siquiera dejaba que nadie se acercara ni la mismísima Hokage ¡ así nunca sabrían cuando tiempo de vida le quedaba si no dejaba que la medico ninja le revisará !

\- es una ebria inútil que lo único que va hacer es empeorar la situación , creeme Naruto esa loca pechugona ni siquiera sabe diferenciar un pie del otro

Había dicho Sasuke cuando le insistió que dejará a la rubia revisarlo y así salir de dudas de que enfermedad mortal tenia .

Por esa razón en esos instantes que Sasuke había salido a una misión (en la que le obligaron a ir o se tenia que atener a las consecuencias) decidió con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba y la determinación de ir al despacho de Tsunade y hacer que finalmente le revisara , ahora esperaba impaciente que la rubia mujer saliera con una respuesta para él ,ya le habían sacado casi dos litros de sangre , creía que era suficiente para saber que tenia , finalmente la vio salir con un rostro que más que alentarlo a pensar que tenia salvación , lo instaba a empezar a preparar un funeral muy a su estilo

\- ¿ cuanto tiempo me quedá Tsunade- obaachan ?

\- ¿ que ? No seas idiota no vas a morirte no aún al menos

\- ¿ entonces ?

\- tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala

\- adelante

\- la buena es que lo que tu tienes no es para nada una enfermedad -sonrió dejando de lado la cara funesta , Naruto se alegró - Lo que tu tienes es algo que dejara de darte malestar dentro de exactos seis meses ya tienes tres solo te faltan seis más - enarcó una ceja ahora si que sumamente extrañado - Naruto Uzumaki aunque al principio creía que me había equivoca resulta que mis primeras impresiones de los resultados de tus análisis son cien por ciento verdaderas

\- ¡ digame de una vez obaa-chan !

\- éstas ... Éstas... Embarazado

Y con eso Naruto volvió a visitar el mundo de los sueños mientras que Tsunade se repetía que de nuevo no la había dejado terminar de hablar , de decir la mala noticia que si pensaba que marearse y vomitar era terrible , que esperara el día de parto entonces si sabría lo que es sufrir ..


End file.
